


Be my valentine

by lengfeiLee



Series: ABO batfamily [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Damian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damian Wayne is Batman, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, alpha!dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: Damian misunderstanded his boyfriend's preference. Because there is no Alpha who doesn't want to be with Omega, right?





	

情人节的哥谭被信息素笼罩，愈夜愈浓。  
有格调的餐厅早就被绅士名媛订购一空，烛光美酒，比巧克力更加甜腻的是恋人独有的信息素的味道。  
囊中羞涩的小情侣们也不甘示弱，街心公园偏僻小巷便是他们的约会之所，有的甚至幕天席地就地云雨一番。  
但在这么一个浪漫的节日，总有人不能休息，比如GCPD的警员们，再比如哥谭的义警们。  
“我极度怀疑恶棍情侣们表达爱意的方式就是一起抢劫。”  
夜翼把方才还朝他连开四枪的Omega摔倒在地，迅速将其双手反绑。因为挣扎，抢劫犯大衣口袋中的珍珠宝石噼里啪啦散落一地。  
“你这婊子养的滚蛋！放开我的焦糖小甜饼！”  
作为共犯的Alpha扔掉被飞镖摧毁的枪，随手从地上捡起一根废弃钢棍朝迪克砸去。  
一道黑影从高处倏忽落下，利落地卸了Alpha的肩关节，随即是一声惨叫。  
“听起来真疼。”夜翼在过滤口罩后撇撇嘴，视线转向年轻的蝙蝠侠。“用不着这么过吧，我知道你有其他方法制住他。”  
“没那么多时间，罪犯们可爱在节日加班了。”达米安将那Alpha铐上结实的金属排水管，给GCPD传了讯号，站起身。墨色的风衣被夜风掀起，让他看起来更加孤高独立。  
“来吧夜翼，下一个街区。”  
迪克眼见着爱人飞跃上霓虹闪烁的屋顶，才摇摇头跟了上去。是他的错觉吗？他觉得达米安最近对他疏离了许多，这让他犹豫还要不要按原计划行事。  
布鲁斯暂时的退居二线让守护哥谭的任务落在达米安身上，尽管他和杰森都力所能及帮他分担些，但毕竟他们也有自己的常规任务。  
罗宾与蝙蝠侠的差距并不是一个称呼和一件制服上的转变，迪克对此深有体会，所以把这近半个月来男友的反常归为压力所致。  
接下来的几小时让迪克无暇多想，达米安说得对，从某种角度来讲反派们称得上兢兢业业，绝不能在这个粉红的节日安安稳稳窝在沙发里看上几集热门肥皂剧。  
在蝙蝠侠和夜翼接连拆除玫瑰炸弹，捣毁毒品巧克力制造点，缴获一批还没来得及分发的免费剧毒避孕套后，他们还无意间撞到一个欲行不轨的Alpha。  
“真丢脸，不会用自己的魅力吸引Omega吗？”  
迪克喃喃道，紧紧防护口罩飞身跳进小巷中。  
险些受害的女性Omega并不娇小，但受Alpha浓重的信息素影响体力大打折扣，她尽力闪避着对方令人厌恶的触碰，维持着理智上的冷静与清醒，当跃过行凶者的肩头看到从天而降的夜翼时，终于松了口气。  
“伙计，该停下了，看不出这位小姐并不欣赏你的亲近吗？”  
迪克把健壮的Alpha从Omega身上扯起来，三下五除二消除了他的攻击性，顺带在颈部打了一针抑制剂抵消他过盛的Alpha激素。  
整理好衣物的Omega扶着墙踉跄站起，从手包中掏出手机自行报了警，报复性的在意识模糊的Alpha腹部踹了两脚。  
“你别激动，我想哥谭的监狱会让他反省今晚的所作所为的。”  
迪克帮女孩捡起被扔在远处的外套，披在她肩上。  
“谢谢，如果所有的Alpha都像你一样就好了。”女孩真诚地看着迪克的多米诺面具道，“真希望今天我约的是你，这混蛋毁了这节日。”  
义警又安慰了几句，直到远方传来警笛声才离开。  
达米安无声落在不远处，观看了整场英雄救美的戏码，从始至终没有参与。  
天近破晓，蝙蝠灯没再亮起，蝙蝠侠与夜翼立于一座大厦的天台，调整着略带疲惫的呼吸。  
“忙碌的夜晚，是吧？”迪克假装随意道。  
“嗯。”  
冷漠的回应，年轻的蝙蝠背对着他，没有披风的制服设计令他的身形看起来比布鲁斯纤瘦许多，让迪克想从背后搂紧他。  
他知道不能再拖了，这不是他的错觉，而迪克格雷森从来不会对疑惑和问题避而不谈。  
“你怎么了，达米？”  
迪克尽量放柔语气，但男友似乎并不买账。简单的问题像触碰到另一名Alpha的某个开关，他突然转过身，摘掉面罩，露出一张愤怒悲伤且年轻的脸。  
“我怎么了？这是我该问你的，格雷森。”  
面对迪克的疑惑，达米安苦笑一声。  
“你还想瞒我多久？其实如果你直接告诉我，我并不会……没有Alpha不想要Omega。”  
你不就不想要吗，迪克心想。但这不是重点，年轻Alpha的指责让迪克毫无头绪。  
“我想你误会了什么。”  
迪克叹口气，摘掉多米诺面具，手指在身侧握成拳，而后又放开，他从没想过自己的计划会被这种突发状况打乱。Alpha追求完美与掌控的天性让此刻的夜翼感到狂躁与挫败。  
“几年前我曾希望自己分化成Beta……为了你。”代理蝙蝠侠勾起唇角，“后来，也是你让我觉得，第二性征并不重要。生理界定只是给懦弱者循规蹈矩一个可笑的理由，然而我错了。其实你找Omega我可以……”  
“等等！”迪克听出了端倪，激动地靠近男友，“我并没有私下Omega，从与你交往……事实上，跟你交往之前的很长一段时间我都没再谈过恋爱。”  
“那半月前你身上怎么会有热潮期Omega的味道？”  
听到爱人直白的告白，达米安有些尴尬，本能地想拉开两人的距离，但肩膀却被迪克握得更紧。  
半月前？热潮期Omega？  
迪克皱起眉头，而后恍然大悟。  
“该死的提米！”迪克哭笑不得，胸口大石终于落地，双手顺势从达米安肩膀沿臂膀滑下，松松拉住对方的手。  
“这关德雷克什么事？”  
“那是康纳的信息素味道。”  
迪克在心里翻了个白眼，心道下次见到鸟宝一定报复回去，他们小情侣的内部试探差点导致他和达米安的信任危机。  
达米安点点头，显然是信了年长爱人的解释，但突然又想到什么。  
“那你如何解释最近频繁掩藏私人通话记录？你究竟是给打电话？”  
闻言迪克的表情更加复杂，最终嗤笑一声，低头抿了抿唇。他的小王子也是个控制狂呢，也怪不得他，是他自己弄巧成拙。  
“我原以为给你个惊喜会比较好，谁知道会这样呢，事到如今但愿还不是太糟。”  
迪克抬起头，看进达米安碧绿的双眼。他以为自己找到了世上最美的绿宝石，但每次看着爱人的眼睛时，他都会嘲笑自己错得离谱。  
年长的Alpha后退半步，放开达米安的右手，从腰带中摸出早就备好的首饰盒，拇指撬开盒盖，而后单膝跪地。  
达米安低下头，惊愕地看着从未奢望过的画面出现在自己面前。绿宝石戒指静静躺在盒内柔软天鹅绒的里衬上，被呈到他胸口处。宝石璀璨，像是夜空中的明星落在了银色的指环上。达米安开始怀疑他与迪克捣毁那个制毒窝点时是否不小心吸入了致幻药。  
“很长一段时间，我都觉得自己不适合婚姻。尽管深知自己的缺点，却依旧我行我素，最终只能为伴侣带来伤害。直到你的出现，达米安。”  
托在达米安左手下的手指小心勾住手套的边沿，缓缓褪去年轻义警的手套。达米安并未动作，任由手掌的肌肤暴露在夜风中。  
“你是个Alpha，我知道，我从没想过你是除此外的其他。你勇敢、智慧、强大，根本不需要我的保护，能得到你的爱是我最大的幸运。如果选一个人陪我度过余生，那一定是你，也只能是你。我知道这很自私……”  
“够了，理查德！”  
达米安突然发话，带着Alpha的权威。  
迪克脊梁骨一凉，他太冒进了吗？毕竟达米安还年轻，他们做情侣的时间比做兄弟要短得多。年长的Alpha还没想好道歉的说辞，那声音再次传来。  
“把属于我的东西帮我戴上，理查德。”  
“遵命！”  
当被拉起强吻上时，迪克格雷森觉得他爱惨了他的Alpha。


End file.
